WCW World War III 1998
WCW World War III 1998 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Championship Wrestling which took place on November 22, 1998 from the The Palace of Auburn Hills in Auburn Hills, Michigan. Results *Wrath defeated Glacier (8:22) *Stevie Ray defeated Konnan by Disqualification (6:55) *Sony Onoo & Ernest "The Cat" Miller defeated Perry Saturn & Kaz Hayashi (8:04) *Kidman defeated Juventud Guerrera © to win the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (15:27) *Chris Jericho © (w/ Ralphus) defeated Bobby Duncum Jr. to retain the WCW Television Championship (13:19) *Kevin Nash won a Three Ring Battle Royal (22:33) :*Ring 1: Alex Wright, Bobby Blaze, Barry Darsow, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Chip Minton, Chris Adams, Chris Benoit, Ciclope, Damien 666, Saturn, The Disciple, Disco Inferno, Eddie Guerrero, El Dandy, The Giant, Hector Garza, Horace Hogan, Chris Jericho and Bobby Duncum Jr. ::*Advancing To Final 20 Ring: The Giant, Alex Wright, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Disco Inferno and Saturn :*Ring 2: Wrath, Ernest Miller, Scott Steiner, Scott Norton, Scott Hall, Scotty Riggs, Rey Mysterio Jr., Barry Horowitz, Bobby Eaton, Stevie Ray, Kidman, Juventud Guerrera, Psychosis, Dean Malenko, Kaz Hayashi, Lex Luger, Konnan, Steve McMichael, Kendall Windham and Booker T ::*Advancing To Final 20 Ring: Scott Steiner, Scott Hall, Steve McMichael, Wrath, Stevie Ray, Konnan, Lex Luger, Kidman, Dean Malenko, Ernest Miller, Booker T and Scott Norton :*Ring 3: Kevin Nash, Johnny Swinger, The Renegade, Scott Putski, Silver King, Super Calo, Magnum TOKYO, Van Hammer, Villano V, Vincent, Kenny Kaos, La Parka, Lenny Lane, Lizmark Jr., Mike Enos, Lodi, Norman Smiley, Prince Iaukea, Buddy Lee Parker and Glacier ::*Advancing To Final 20 Ring: Kevin Nash :*Final 20 Ring Eliminations: 1 and 2. Ernest Miller and Saturn started brawling when they got into the Final Ring and eliminated each other, 3 and 4. Chavo Guerrero and Alex Wright eliminated each other when Chavo put Wright against the Ropes and then hit a Cross Body putting both over the Top, 5. Kidman Dropkicked Eddie while he was on the apron and eliminated him, 6. Kidman eliminated Disco Inferno, 7. Giant Press Slammed Kidman over the Top and onto the other 6 eliminated wrestlers, 8. Luger elimianted Stevie Ray, 9. McMichael eliminated Norton, 10. Nash eliminated McMichael, (Bam Bam Bigelow came through the crowd and distracted Nash, stopping the Battle Royal. Security started to pull Bam Bam away, and Goldberg ran down and started a Pull-apart Brawl) 11. Steiner eliminated Wrath, 12. Nash eliminated Steiner, 13. Malenko and Benoit eliminated Booker T, 14. Konnan was eliminated when he missed a Dropkick on Hall and went to the outside, 15. Hall, Nash, Luger Benoit and Malenko eliminated The Giant, 16. Luger and Nash eliminated Benoit, 17. Luger eliminated Malenko, 18 and 19. Luger attempted to put Hall in the Torture Rack, but Nash ran across the ring and hit a Big Boot on Luger, putting both men out of the ring and earning Nash a WCW World Heavyweight Title Shot at Starrcade. *Diamond Dallas Page © defeated Bret Hart to retain the WCW United States Championship (18:31) External links * WCW World War III 1998 results at CAGEMATCH.net * WCW World War III 1998 on WWE Network Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:Events with Battle Royal matches